U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,889 issued to Mitchell on Feb. 20, 1990 purports to teach an apparatus for rotatably mounting a roll of tissue in a holder and for dispensing a flowable substance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,577 issued to Ogden on Dec. 16, 1997 purports to teach an apparatus for dispensing a roll of flushable, premoistened tissue paper.
The drawback of these teachings is that the user has no means to control the degree of tissue moistening. Furthermore, the user is only able to utilize tissue which is in roll form.
The benefits of the present invention include enhanced convenience and control for the user. The user controls whether the tissue is used dry or moist. The user also controls the degree to which the tissue is moistened. Furthermore, depending upon the user's preference, the tissue may be dispensed either in roll or sheet form.